


Hearts, Cards, and all that Jazz

by Cap_D, DeamonSlayer576



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Flirting, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_D/pseuds/Cap_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonSlayer576/pseuds/DeamonSlayer576
Summary: Steve hated Valentine's Day, but maybe Bucky can do something to change his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 38
Kudos: 221





	Hearts, Cards, and all that Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything for Valentine's Day, but then the absolutely amazing CapDeady made some beautiful Stucky Valentine's Art and I couldn't resist. I have worked with Cap before on a Reverse Bang and I am so happy to have gotten the chance to collaborate again. Cap's gorgeous art has been inserted into the fic, but I highly recommend you go check out their other work on [Tumblr](https://capdeady.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CapDeady?s=09) and give them some love.

Steve Rogers hated Valentine's day.

It had started back in the 1920s, when he had first been old enough to understand what those little pink cards with hearts meant. On that damn day in February, while everyone else in the class passed around valentines, poor little sickly Stevie Rogers sat alone in the corner with nothing. Sometimes someone would take pity on him, usually at the teacher's behest, but Steve would just leave it where it sat.

Things got even worse when the Barnes' moved to New York from Indiana, and Steve made a friend in one James, call me Bucky, Barnes. Being the good looking charmer that he was, Bucky would be practically drowning under the cards, treats, and little trinkets from girls at school and the neighbourhood. Bucky would split his spoils with Steve, but the sweets tasted like ash in his mouth. And when the two of them finally got their heads out of their asses in their mid-teens, and realized that they were stupidly in love with each other, Valentine's Day created even more of a headache.

They couldn't give each other gifts without raising suspicions, and by that age, girls were looking for more than just a thank you when they parted with their carefully crafted cards. Steve knew there was no choice in the matter, and appearances had to be kept. But every Valentine's Day, his broken heart would sputter a bit more when Bucky would take a girl out dancing, and other happy couples would strut down the street together. Even in the Depression, people made efforts to enjoy the day of love, and Steve could not escape it.

As the years went on and they grew into young men, well Bucky grew, and Steve stayed small and sickly; there was more pressure than ever on Bucky to find a nice girl to settle down with. Then the war happened. And Steve realized that as painful as it was to watch Bucky from a distance on that day, it was even worse when they were separated by an ocean. 

Life became such a whirlwind with the serum and going to war and everything else, that the next time Valentine's day had rolled around, Steve had found himself in Bucky's shoes for once. Keeping up appearances with Peggy Carter, while Bucky watched from the sidelines. Peggy was not a stupid woman, and had simply smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek for the cameras. Steve had never gotten to experience another Valentine's Day after that, until he woke up from the ice in a new century.

That first Valentine's Day after he had woken up had been the worst one yet. His heart was at the bottom of a ravine in the alps. And the heightened commercialization of the day, along with a more common acceptance of PDA, especially between gay couples who could now hold hands without the fear of being thrown in jail, had the blond hunkering down in his room and hiding from the world. He hadn't even been able to escape it at home, as with his recent thawing, the news wouldn't stop running stories on the romance of the century between Captain America and Peggy Carter. Steve had let out a wet laugh when he found a whole series of Valentine's paraphernalia focused on him and Peggy; from cards, to stuffed animals and more. 

As his time in the 21st century had continued, Steve grew to hate Valentine's Day more and more. But then, his heart had been given hope when Bucky had turned up alive. Of course, between Bucky missing most of his memories, Steve chasing him around the world for over a year, the incident with Tony that had almost resulted in the whole team falling apart, and then Bucky going into cryo for a year...well, they weren't in any state to celebrate the holiday the few times it came around.

And now, bringing the timeline to the present, Steve was ready to burn every heart-shaped card and flower in the city and go back in time to make sure Valentine's Day could never be created. He had such high hopes for this year. Bucky was out of cryo, and after a simple ceremony, because neither cared about anything else but each other, they had been married in Wakanda. This was going to be not only the first Valentine's Day that they could celebrate together openly, but also their first one as husbands. Steve knew he showed Bucky how much he loved him every day of their lives, but damn it, it was the principle of the thing that he wanted to be able to celebrate the day for once. 

But no, of course, things couldn't be that easy. Bucky was called out for an emergency mission the day before that was supposed to take a week to complete. And because Tony was a jerk, and also whining about Pepper having meetings she couldn't miss, the Stark genius had pulled Steve into his lab to watch cheesy Rom Coms and not let him escape all day. So now Steve found himself in a shitty mood, storming into the elevator so he could return to his and Bucky's room and simply sleep until this hellish day of hearts, cards, and all that shit was over and done with.

As the elevator doors opened with a soft woosh, Steve found his thoughts grind to a halt at the sight before him. On the floor was a trail of rose petals...a trail that led under the closed doors of the bedroom. Removing his shoes, because his ma had taught him to have manners, the blond slowly followed the small trail of red, and pulled open the doors.

And was promptly knocked back by what looked like if Valentine's day exploded. Rose petals were everywhere, various types of balloons from red hearts to ones with Valentine's wishes and cheesy love puns floated around the room, candles covered almost every surface, and a bottle of champagne with glass flutes stood at the ready. Steve was pretty sure he even spotted those ridiculous stuffed Captain America and Bucky Bears holding hearts. And in the middle of everything, lounging across the petal covered bed, was Bucky in a pair of tight red briefs and a giant red bow on his chest.

"Happy Valentines Day, Punk."

"Wha...Buck...What in the world…" Bucky was smiling as he raised himself from the bed in an action that should have been awkward but looked graceful as hell because Bucky was just like that. The brunette's hair was back in a messy bun that he well knew Steve was weak for, and Steve was pretty sure he also had on a touch of red lip gloss that matched with the scandalous outfit. 

As Bucky stepped into Steve's space, he laid a soft kiss on the still frozen blond's lips. The press of Bucky's familiar weight against his quickly got his mind back online, but as Steve's hands began to wander, Bucky stepped back.

"Ah, ah, ah! I didn't spend this long setting everything up for you to not appreciate it. Now I have a plan that involves you being naked and on that bed, so hop to it, soldier."

"Mmmm, maybe for once, I will follow orders." Steve chuckled and reached towards Bucky again. The other man rolled his eyes and slapped Steve's hands away with a playful smirk.

"Well, then you can add the order of no touching."

Steve frowned "I'm beginning to dislike this plan."

"Oh, stop being a stubborn punk. Strip and lay face down on the bed, I promise you'll enjoy it." Steve disobeyed for a moment because he was stubborn like that, then with a wink, he efficiently stripped out of his clothes and left the pile on the flower-strewn floor. As he made his way to the bed, he couldn't resist slapping Bucky on the ass and quickly hopped onto the bed as the brunette let out a squeak of surprise.

Steve lay impatiently on the bed, his head cushioned in his arms, as Bucky grabbed a bottle of something and finally joined him. Steve wasn't surprised when Bucky took the opportunity to lay a swat of his own on the blond's exposed cheeks, and let out a comically over the top moan in response. Bucky laughed before moving over the bed and straddling Steve's narrow waist. 

"Um Buck, I know you're getting up there in age, but in case you forgot, the place of action is a bit lower down."

"Shut up Steve." A bottle clicked open, and then Steve felt Bucky's calloused hands gliding across his shoulders that were now slick with oil. Steve couldn't hold back the moan as strong fingers massaged the muscles in his neck and then slid down onto his shoulders. "I told ya you'd like it."

Steve almost fell asleep a few times as Bucky moved down his body, taking special care to give the globes of Steve's ass a thorough kneading. However, as much as his muscles were turning to butter, his dick was still very aware of his incredibly handsome husband rubbing his crotch against him. Steve whined when Bucky reached the end of right leg and stood, gesturing for him to turn onto his back. Bucky chuckled as Steve's cock, now free of the bedsheets, stood proud and at attention.

"Well, hello there, soldier."

Steve raised a brow and looked pointedly between Bucky and his erection. "I think the muscles there are pretty stiff, could definitely use your attention."

Bucky simply raised an eyebrow. "You think you're smart, Stevie, but I know you're still a little shit. And little Stevie can wait a bit longer until I'm done with you."

"I think we both know that little Stevie ain't so little anymore," Steve responded with a wink.

"Punk." Bucky spat back, but there was no heat in the exchange, only a soft smile. Bucky crawled back into bed to straddle Steve once more and resumed his massage. He had to stop a few times to slap Steve's hands away, until finally he was done with the blond's torso and glanced over his shoulder. 

"Gosh darn it, Steve, you went and got my bottoms all wet." Steve huffed out a laugh because his cock, leaking copious amounts of precum from Bucky's glorious ass constantly rubbing against it, had left a dark smear on the red briefs. "Well, I guess I better take them off so they don't get any dirtier."

Steve's eyes were fixed on Bucky's form as the brunette stood and slipped first the ridiculous red bow off, which was quickly followed by the bottoms. Bucky naked was always a sexy sight that never failed to turn Steve on. But Steve was pretty sure his brain was about to implode as Bucky straddled him in the opposite direction, and leaned over to start massaging his legs. In the process, exposing a pink diamond plug in the shape of a heart.

"Bucky, holy fuck." Steve moaned, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew the other man was smirking.

"Stevie doll, I'm almost done with your legs, so be a dear and help a guy out. I think it's about time I give that soldier an extra special massage."

Steve went to move but paused. "I'm allowed to touch?"

"Oh, now you decide to follow orders?" The rest of Bucky's sentence was cut off as Steve took advantage of the permission and grabbed Bucky's well toned ass in both hands for a squeeze. The brunette let out a moan that ended in a gasp as Steve hooked his fingers around the plug and pulled it out. As the metal landed softly on the bed sheets, Steve groaned and felt his cock twitch as he watched a trickle of lube leak out.

Unable to resist, Steve pulled Bucky back until he was within range, and promptly dove in. Bucky moaned as Steve used his talented tongue to expertly eat the brunette out, the blond knowing just what to do to drive the other man crazy. As Steve’s tongue continued to drive sounds from the brunette, Bucky abandoned his massage and sat up. Bucky’s hands flailed for a moment before grabbing the blond’s wrists and bringing Steve’s large hands up to his chest. Steve felt a surge of happiness as he felt the smooth platting of Bucky’s metal arm be disturbed by the bump of a wedding ring rubbing against his wrist. Conscious of the weight of his own matching ring, Steve smiled as his hands found his husband's nipples and gave the sensitive buds a squeeze. Bucky's head fell forward as he let out a gasp, and his hold on Steve's wrists tightened.

With the sights and sounds before him, along with his raging erection that had been hard since he had seen Bucky in those tiny red briefs, Steve couldn’t hold back anymore.

"Bucky, please, please, I need to be inside you." Bucky released his hold on Steve’s hands and shifted forward, reaching back to guide the blond's cock inside him with an oil-slicked hand. The two men moaned as Steve easily slid into Bucky's well-prepped body. The brunette barely needed a moment to adjust before he was raising himself up with his powerful thighs and dropping back down. 

Steve's hands slid down and gripped tight to Bucky's hips as again and again, the brunette impaled himself on Steve's cock. Bucky alternated between whimpering and moaning as the position had his prostate being hit with almost every thrust. Bucky's cock was bobbing hard and free in the air, his skin flushed with pleasure and exertion. 

"Fuck Steve! Fuck, I've been hard all day just from planning this. I'm not gonna last much longer." Steve reached forward and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s leaking cock right as he thrust his hips up. It only took a few strokes before the other man came with a cry. As Bucky's body clenched tight with orgasm, Steve gave a few more thrust before the tightness became too much, and he found release.

Bucky rolled to the side with a soft gasp as Steve's cock slipped from inside him. With a gentle tug, Steve reached down and guided Bucky up his oil-slicked body, wrapping his arms around him. Bucky lay his head on Steve's shoulder, planting soft kisses to the skin he could reach as Steve slowly came down from his high. As the haze of pleasure began to fade, his surroundings of all things Valentine's, once again shifted into focus.

"So...were you ever on a mission, or was that just your excuse to set up all this." Bucky glanced up.

"No mission. And Tony was pretty happy to help torture you with shitty romance movies in the name of keeping you busy." Bucky paused and pushed himself up onto his elbows to be level with Steve's gaze. "I just really wanted this Valentine's to be special."

Steve smiled and felt his heart melt a bit at the admission. "It was definitely special Buck, I'll not be forgetting this Valentine's Day for a long time."

As Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss that quickly devolved into a few more rounds of sex thanks to super soldier metabolism, he had to admit one thing. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for the read and I hope you enjoyed the story. I would really appreciate some kudos and comments and would love to hear what you think.
> 
> -
> 
> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10422222)


End file.
